


You're My Religion

by wolfwing2012



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Oneshot, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwing2012/pseuds/wolfwing2012
Summary: Peter Parker and Tony Stark reflect on their relationship and just how devoted they've become to eachother. Inspired by Religion by Lana Del Rey.





	You're My Religion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a re-upload of my one-shot, You're My Religion. The only difference is this version doesn't have the lyrics (copyright reasons). Anyways, enjoy! I always appreciate kudos and comments :)

They used to be all about denial: Tony denying his feelings, Peter denying the man he loved would ever feel the same, both denying the inevitability of their relationship. Everything was rocky at first. Tony tried to end it many times (the first few had Peter crying himself to sleep while Tony attempted to drown himself in a bottle). That quickly stopped when Peter realized he would only come crawling back a day later, apologizing with self deprecation. It was just a waiting game. He could never stay away, no matter how wrong; Peter would never stop him either. They had both been through so much in their lives and had so much to lose. With fate looming around the corner, they let go. 

Peter never saw Tony like the others did. He never saw him as Tony Stark: billionaire, playboy, Iron Man. He grew to see him just as Tony. His role model and, dare he say, friend. From the first time Tony let his guard down around him (even the first time he let his guard down around Tony), he was always there for him. It was never about social status or impressing someone, it was just them. 

They were devoted. Whenever peter was with Ned or Michelle, they’d notice the look in his eyes. Tony consumes his thoughts, it was an unspoken truth. Tony experienced the same. The amount of times Pepper had pulled him aside after a meeting and told him to STOP THINKING or QUIT BEING DISTRACTED. He had a company to spear head for God’s sake. Yet, all he could wonder about was Peter's opinion on the matter or possible new inventions to tinker with together. In the end, it was all worth it, Tony would go through anything just to see Peter’s pretty face again. 

Everything had been going downhill for Tony before. Now, everyday he saw Peter, witnessed his enthusiasm, took him in his arms, gave Tony something to look forward to. Peter took care of him. They made each other better, whether it was reminders on physical health or emotional support.

Peter would never forget any of their days. On vacation for the weekend, soft music drifting through the Malibu mansion. He never failed to seek out Tony, who’d gently take him in his arms and sway, rain or shine.

Peter thought back on the night Tony had asked him to come to a Stark Party. Peter was socially apprehensive; besides, he didn’t have a suit. That was enough for Tony to personally set up an appointment at the tailor. The next night, Tony had sipped on his champagne and adjusted his bow tie before spotting Peter across the room. He was absolutely stunning, Tony could only stare. Funny enough, that was the only thing Peter could think of Tony. The party melted away around them, the night electric. 

Peter was never particularly religious, but he believed in Tony. One thing he could say for certain was that he’d never be able to live again without him. Tony began to realize that too. Without his Peter by his side, how could he survive? Not well, that’s for sure. If Tony thought himself a god, then Peter would consider himself devout.


End file.
